The National Toxicology Program (NTP) is an interagency program, whose goals within the Department of Health and Human Services, are to coordinate toxicology testing, develop improved testing methods, and communicate information about potentially hazardous substances in our environment to health research and regulatory agencies, medical and scientific communities, and the public. This contract is to provide support preparation of a booklet about the NTP, identifying its NTP hazard identification and hazard assessment activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. It includes information on organization, scientific and policy oversight, current areas for testing and research, and analysis activities for the Report on Carcinogens, reproduction and development, and alternative test methods. This booklet is a communication tool, prepared for a broad audience, and distributed widely in printed and electronic formats.